How They Met The First Time
by Amogirl13
Summary: What if Noah and Cody knew each other before Total Drama Island? Here is how they met if Total DramaRama did happen in accordance to the TDI timeline. Rating is precaution. Hints of Child neglect / Child Abuse.


A small fic on the begining of the NoCo fanfics I'm creating. I'm sure that must of you will ditch me by the end of this journey, but this is only the start. This is just pre-relationship fluff based heavily on the characters from Total DramaRama. The time line follows the ages of the actual Total Drama Characters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to the creators and animators of the series.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

It was a dark and stormy morning in late September 1995 and I really didn't want to go to school today. My older brothers and sisters had already eaten all the good cereal before he got to eat so he had to eat boring cornflakes. I was late to leave for school because Mommy had to help my gross big sister, Chelsea, get gum out of her hair (She had to cut it out. Ha!) and forgot to come get about me before leaving for work. It only took her 10 minutes to realize what had happened, but it had me in a grumpy mood. Then I forgot my lunchbox at the table so there won't be any snacks today unless I beg Chef. It was going to be the worst day ever!

"Mommy, do I have to go today? It's already been the worst day ever to exist!" I plead. I even used my puppy doggy eyes to try and convince Mommy that this day was cursed.

Lightning flashes, thunder claps and the rain is falling really hard. Mommy isn't even looking at me, so my puppy doggy eyes don't work.

"No, Noah, you cannot stay home today. You know Mommy, Daddy and Dodi are busy on Mondays, so you need to go to school. It's the same thing every week. Why don't you want to go Sweetheart?" Mommy looks at me through the look-back mirror. I look out the window because, well, I'm a little angry at not getting my way on this Bad Monday.

"This is a Bad Monday, with Big letters! I can't go to school on a Bad Monday. It's like… like… super bad!" I explain for the millionth time. I've told Mommy before about the Bad Days with big letters, like the day my bestest buddy in the whole world, Owen, brought his Uber Ball to school. The whole school collapsed, Chef couldn't find one real thing I'm good at and we didn't get pizza for lunch! Baba didn't believe me when he came to pick me up because Chef is such a good builder and he fixed the school.

"Noah today is going to be fine," Mommy promises with her "I-am-busy-and-all-things-can-wait-until-later" voice. It must be a Bad Monday for her too. "But I'll tell Chef to let you have some quiet time today, Okay?"

I nod in agreement, but I'm not happy. This is just the worst day ever.

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V.**

This is the scariest day ever! Mother and Father are taking me away from home to go to "school". I don't know what we do at this place. Do they torture us? Probe us? Infect us with Cooties?! Mother just told me that I was going to this "school" today, put me in the car (without Jerry!), handed me a blue metal lunch box, and started driving away from home. I don't know what to do, so crying is always my go to option.

"Cuidightheach, stop that infernal noise. You are going to go to this school without a fuss or your nightlight will be confiscated." Mother states as she pulls off the highway. It looks like we're in the city.

The city is scary; thugs and bullies and monster's liver in the allies, that's what Father said. Why are we going to the scariest of places?! I cuddle closer to the lunch box for safety. It must be protection, why else would Mother give this to me?

"We're here, Cuidightheach. Out of the car, Mother has places she needs to be."

"But Mother, can you …" I push myself out of the car and right into a puddle. Now my shoes are wet, gross! I try to shake the water off my shoes, but I lose balance. Now I'm out of the car, in the rain, sitting in a puddle. I start to cry again. This is a very scary day.

* * *

**Chef's P.O.V.**

This is not my day. The kids go insane on rainy days because I always run out of things to do with the kids. Then there's the new kid that is supposed to join us today. Perfect, like I don't have enough to do today. I step into the main room and get hit by giggle dough.

"Okay, everyone to the carpet. NOW!"

I watch and count heads as they race to the blue circular carpet. It appears Bridgette, Owen, Gwen, Izzy, Harold, Beth, Duncan, Courtney and Jude are here today. I wonder where Noah could be, he is usually among the first here on Mondays. Oh no, please don't be a Fuss Day. I can't have a Fuss Day when there's going to be a new kid! Maybe he's sick, yeah that's it. No Noah today.

"Alright class, we are going to have a new student joining our class and he'll be here any minute," I state as patiently and calmly as possible, "So I want you to be on your BEST behavior. Got it?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Owen immediately questions.

"It's obviously a boy, Chef said HE would be here soon," Gwen retorts.

"It wasn't obvious."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

A war breaks out over the new kid, and it isn't even 9:30 am. Lord give me strength. There's a knock on the front door that is barely audible over the rain and the kids. Only reason I hear it, is because I'm now looking for any excuse to escape the battlefield of a classroom.

"Chef has to get the door kids, so behave."

I ran to the green door that separates my office from the playroom. The noise is dimmed, and the knocking is becoming more insistent. I proceed to open the school's door and there stands a woman. An impeccably dressed, phone obsessed, white woman that doesn't even glance at me before tossing what she is holding in her non-phone at my feet and walking off in a huff of complaints about "service". I look down to see a small, wet child with chattering teeth and hands clamped around a blue lunchbox. Looking back up, out the door, I see the nice car drive away in a cloud of water. I pull the kid in the building with a sigh.

He's a tiny thing. His shirts, pants and shoes being thoroughly soaked only made him seem smaller by swamping his frame. Brown hair parted down the middle sticking to his round face and neck, covering his eyes. He's shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"You must be our new student. What's your name kid?"

He just stands there. No voluntary movement other than shivers, and no sounds. Great. Just great. I tug the kid into my office and start changing him into the spare change of clothes I keep in my office. As soon as I pry his hands off the lunchbox, there's another knock at the door.

"Why is everyone showing up late and knocking? I should ban late students for disturbing my piece," I mutter as I start to stand. I quickly bend back down and address the kid, "Kid, there are some clothes on the ground for you. If you start undressing, I'll be back in a moment to help."

I fully stand and mostly close my office door. I answer the door, for the second time, to almost immediately shut it. There, standing in a tiny red vest and green shorts, was my worst nightmare: Fussy Noah™. This is so not my day.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V.**

Mommy and I are standing at the door to school, waiting for Chef to answer. Mommy's umbrella has a very pretty reflection in puddle. Its purple and blue and pink and -

"Noah, Baby, I need you to be good today, got it?" Mommy's bent down to be close to my size, I am still not looking at her eyes as I still want to be angry. Mommy sighs, and starts brushing her fingers through my hair, "I promise, tonight, Me and Baba - we'll have some Noah Time. I know that we have been busy, but it will get better soon. Just hold on until tonight, okay Noah?"

My want to be angry is not as strong as my want to play with Mommy and Baba. I guess I can be nicer, for now.

"Yes, Mommy."

She smiles and with one last run of her hand through my hair, she stands up. She grabs my hand as the door opens, and there stands Chef in his tallness. He's weird, and I often question his desire to be an educator with how many breaks he takes away from us. He's my ticket for quiet time though, so I must play nice.

"Oh Mrs. Sterecra, how lovely to see you and Noah," He says creepily, almost like he doesn't want to say it, "Why don't you go in and join everyone else inside?"

An involuntary whine bubbles out of my throat and Mommy gives me a stern look. She looks back to Chef and holds my hand tighter. Chef looks… not sad or mad but something like that. He looks like Mommy did when she came home after forgetting me today. I wonder why.

"I'm sorry to ask this but can Noah have a quiet day, he's had a rather… unfortunate morning," Mommy asks, with her puppy doggy eyes. I learned from the best.

"Well, we have a new student today -" Chef starts to say before Mommy interrupts him.

"All the more reason that him having quiet time in your office is better for everyone," She stares at Chef until he sighs and opens the door wider, "Go on, Noah. Mommy's just going to talk to Chef for another minute."

I walk past the adults after hugging Mommy's leg and into Chef's office. His office isn't anything very special. There's a safe closet where he keeps toys from home, a desk with a computer and landline, papers of boring adult stuff are everywhere, and a small kid corner directly under the window into the lobby. Or that's usually what's in the office. This time, though, there's another kid. I guess this is the new student.

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V.**

There's a kid in the room now. Instead of the man coming back, a kid came in. He is a lot drier than I am and he is a little bigger than me. He's looking at me now. What should I do? What should I do? Is he like the kids of my parent's friends have? Why is he coming closer? Oh, what does he -

"You should change."

What? I blink a few times before taking a closer look at the boy. He's tanned with and odd nose, dark brown hair in a shaggy style, he's wearing three shirts and shorts. He doesn't look very scary or like the kids I've met at Mother and Father's parties. I guess it would be okay to talk to him. Better him than the scary man.

"W-w-w-what-t-t?" I stutter out. The boy rolls his eyes, that's mean, and picks up the clothes on the ground that the man had pulled out. He held them out to me.

"These clothes are warm and dry, you should put them on instead of freezing in your wet clothing," the boy says without any emotion.

I take the clothes from him carefully. Once I have them, he turns around so he's no longer looking at me. I try pulling my shirts over my head, but I get stuck. I can't pull it up or down or to the sides, so I start to cry again. It's an emotional day. I can't see but suddenly my shirts are moving again. Once they're over my head, I can see the boy holding the shirts. He pushes the new shirt over my head. He then helps me with my pants and socks. All I do is sit and suck my thumb.

"I guess you're a sheltered kid or something. That's fine, just remember that you must be able to do some things yourself," the boy mutters as he sits on the bean bag in the office.

I crawl toward him and sit in the bean bag with him. He's so warm and cozy and it's so nice and quiet here. I like this, if school's always like this, then I think I can like school. I begin to doze in this happy place.

"So new kid, have a name?" The boy asks, nose deep in a picture book.

"Cuidightheach."

The boy scrunches up his nose, it looks funny. I let out a tiny giggle. He puts his book down and looks at me with squinty eyes. That makes me a little nervous.

"No way anyone will be able to say that," He says, and I deflate. There goes my chance at maybe having a friend. "We need a shorter name for you."

"Like what?"

"How about Cody?"

"I like it. What's your name?"

"I'm Noah."

We smile at each other. Noah goes back to reading his picture book and I cuddle in closer to his warmth. I listen to the ticking of the clock for a little while before I feel Noah's head fall on my shoulder. I look to see that he's fallen asleep. I wrap my arms around his head like he's Jerry and I feel my eyes growing heavy. I fall asleep warm and happy.

* * *

**Chef's P.O.V.**

I hate this day. After Mrs. Sterecra finally left, the kids cracked the window on the door. As soon as I entered, there was no escape. It turned from a disagreement about the new kid's gender to a full-on destruction force. I found Duncan at the center of it all. After putting him in timeout, and getting the other kids to watch a movie, I went to deal with the Noah-New kid disaster. I open my office, close my eyes, and prepare for the whining my decision would cause.

"Ok Noah, time to go join everyone."

Nothing happened. I pry my eye open a crack. A pile of wet clothes on the floor and two tiny bodies in a beanbag. Noah's being koala cuddled by the New kid. I guess Noah gets a pass today. I'll have to find out that kid's name from Noah later, after naptime. I turn out the lights and go out to join the movie watchers. I could have been a worse day, I guess.

Wrote this instead of sleeping. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
